Stirateur
by Vampirou
Summary: Stiles et sa relation particulière avec Seb touche à sa fin. Mais comment a-t-elle commencé ? Et qui est il ? CrackFic
1. Chapter 1

**Hello le monde !**

 **On ne m'arrête plus XD encore une publication !**

 **Bon j'annonce c'est du gros gros craquage, c'est pour ça qu'il a sa propre publi.**

 **J'assume qu'à moité ce truc.**

 **Donc, pour la petite histoire, cette chose est parti d'une image posté sur le groupe Scott's Pack sur facebook où l'on voit un cou avec des suçons, la personne ayant des grains de beauté Stiles a été tout de suite envisagé, l'idée était de savoir qui avait put lui faire cela, Derek ou Scott et finalement j'ai proposé autre chose. Je vous laisse deviner quoi ^^.**

 **Rating M mais pas trop enfin pas beaucoup**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

** Stirateur **

Stiles en avait marre. Vraiment. Il était toujours puceau et accessoirement célibataire, mais c'était un détail. Scott vivait son idylle avec Allison, et lui, il était sur la touche.

La seule chose qu'il avait, c'était sa main et Seb, qui avait drôlement besoin d'être changé d'ailleurs. Ça le rendit triste de devoir s'en séparer, mais c'était juste un partenaire pour du sexe, il n'avait jamais rien éprouvé pour lui, merci bien ! Il n'était pas complètement taré non plus !

Leur relation avait commencé quelque temps après qu'il se soit cassé le poignet droit, étant droitier, ce fut difficile à partir de ce jour de se masturber. Mais les hormones n'aidant pas, il avait vraiment un besoin viscéral de se faire du bien. L'hyperactif avait essayé avec la main gauche, mais l'envie de chercher dans son cul en même temps qu'il pompait sa queue lui manquait horriblement et il ne se sentait jamais rassasié.

Le geek qu'il était avait alors cherché sur Internet comment se donner du plaisir avec une seule main, il avait trouvé une solution avec un gode à coller au sol ou sur une surface plate où il suffisait de s'empaler dessus, mais la encore se fut compliqué. Son équilibre déjà précaire n'était en rien aidé par le plâtre bariolé à son poignet. Stiles avait fini par ranger au fond de son placard le pénis à ventouse.

Une deuxième solution était venue à lui sans vraiment chercher. Une vidéo d'un gars avait popé sur son écran alors qu'il était en train de faire des recherche pour un court d'économie sur la circoncision. Pourquoi la circoncision ? Ne lui demander pas, il n'en avait aucune idée, le Coach Finstock était taré. Le film montrait un mec en train de se faire sucer par son aspirateur. Et ce fut l'éclair de génie. L'érection qu'il trouva dans son pantalon lui confirma son idée, c'est en courant qu'il descendit les escaliers jusqu'au cagibi et qu'il empoigna son aspirateur. Rien que l'idée lui donnait envie jouir.

Installé dans sa chambre profitant que son père ne soit pas là, Stiles désinfecta le tuyau de l'appareil ménagé avant de badigeonner le tout de lubrifiant. Il régla l'aspiration sur doux et s'enfonça dans l'embout. La sensation était merveilleuse, jamais Stiles n'avait ressentit pareille sensation. Le début avait été un peu particulier, le bout en plastique étant un peu écorché à cause de l'usure, mais rapidement l'aspiration chauffa ses reins et lui arracha des soupirs de bien-être. Très vite, un doigt mouillé de salive vint jouer avec son anneau de chair, le détendant, le titillant, avant de le pénétrer d'une phalange. Il augmenta le niveau de l'aspirateur. Deux doigts, c'était trop bon, mais pas assez. Stiles se leva après avoir éteint l'appareil, à son grand regret et retourna tout son placard pour retrouver le gode en plastique. Le mélange aspirateur et sextoys l'amena à sa rupture et il explosa dans le bec de son amant ménagé. À partir de cet instant, Seb ne quitta plus sa chambre, attirant toujours les regards de quiconque rentraient dans cette pièce.

C'était comme ça que Seb et lui avait commencé leur relation, et aujourd'hui, il devait s'en séparer, Hitachi prenant sa place, un aspirateur sans sac de meilleure qualité. Hey ! Fallait bien compenser pendant que monsieur le loup-garou était avec sa chasseuse ! Demain il arborerait même les suçons d'Hitachi, et fièrement !

 **0o0o0o0o0**

 **Voilà Voilà**

 **Je vais me cacher maintenant ... et m'enterrer.**

 **Bisous**


	2. Chapter 2 - Suite by Darn

**Hello les poulets !**

 **Voici une suite de mon Stirateur, écrite par Darness, avec son accord évidemment je vous le publis à sa suite ^^.**

 **Rating M**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

Peter Hale savait qu'on pouvait attendre un tas de choses de Stiles, il pensait même qu'il n'arriverait plus à le surprendre. C'était bien mal connaître l'hyperactif, et ça il le comprit le jour où il le surprit en pleine session de masturbation avec... un aspirateur.

Il poussait des gémissements plus que bandant dans son lit, son membre bien coincé dans le tuyau qui l'aspirait, et visiblement autre chose de bien imposant faisait des allées et venus dans son petit derrière. Il mata la scène, n'en perdant pas une miette, jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse. C'est lorsque Stiles coupa l'aspirateur que Peter daigna lui montrer sa présence.

« C'était un beau spectacle. » Stiles sursauta et le regarda, les yeux exorbités.

« Peter ? » Hoqueta-t-il en cachant ses parties intimes. « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

« Et bien, je suis venu te proposer une partie de jambes en l'air, mais visiblement, tu as déjà de quoi t'amuser. »

« Ah ah très drôle, sérieusement ! »

« Sérieusement, je me demandais si tu étais occupé... et effectivement, tu étais très occupé. »

« Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Sors de chez moi et si jamais tu répètes quoique ce soit de ce que tu as vu, je te jure que je te le ferais payer d'une façon ou d'une autre ! »

Un sourire naquit sur le visage de Peter, machiavélique. Il y a une chose qu'il aimait, c'est qu'on le menace... il rendait les choses au centuple.

« Oh, tu crois ? » Il s'approcha du plus jeune et vint attraper ses parties intimes.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? »

« Je vais te montrer ce qu'est le plaisir, Stiles. »

« Ôte tes sales pattes de moi ! »

Peter fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et commença à masser le membre encore au repos. Heureusement, il était jeune, plein d'hormones et ça n'allait pas tarder de jouer en sa faveur.

« C'est de ta faute, Stiles. Tu m'as bien excité avec ta petite séance personnelle... » Souffla le loup, montrant son érection imposante.

« Oh mon dieu... Mais tu n'avais pas à pénétrer chez moi ! »

« Tu as raison, mais c'est autre chose que je vais pénétrer à présent... »

Stiles se mit à rougir, il voulait repousser le loup mais son corps s'était mis anormalement à chauffer, et il bandait à nouveau dans la main experte du Hale.

« Maintenant, tu vas te mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit et je vais te baiser si fort que tu ne sauras même plus où tu es... »

L'humain déglutit doucement, ça y est, il allait se faire dépuceler. Bon, techniquement, il ne l'était plus vraiment... mais c'était la première fois qu'il allait vraiment avoir une partie de jambes en l'air avec un être vivant. Enfin, mort puis vivant. Bref, vous avez compris. Il ne se fit pas prier et s'installa comme il lui avait demandé, lui offrant ses fesses déjà parfaitement prête sans aucune pudeur.

Il se cambra doucement en le sentant le pénétrer, il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais c'était totalement différent de son gode. Il poussa un long soupir de plaisir, parcouru par un étrange frisson qui le rendait tout chose.

« Oh mon dieu Peter... » Ne put-il retenir, faisant sourire le Hale.

Il se mit alors à bouger en lui, de long vas et viens dans un premier temps, sortant et le pénétrant à nouveau jusqu'à la garde. Mais rapidement les choses prirent une autre ampleur, il allait et venait en lui de plus en plus vite et plus fort, lui faisant pousser des petits cris adorable.

Peter se lécha les lèvres, ne cessant pas ses mouvements, il attrapa l'aspirateur et mit l'embout bien en place sur le sexe tendu de Stiles avant de le mettre en route.

« OH ! MON DIEU ! PETER ! OUI ! HAAAAN ! »

Stiles ne sut se retenir plus longtemps, le plaisir le faisant succomber, il jouit à nouveau dans Hitachi alors que Peter le remplissait de son sperme.

Il tomba essoufflé dans le lit et Peter avait raison, il ne savait même plus où il était.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Yeah Threesome XD**

 **Merci Darn pour ce petit cadeau :coeur:**


End file.
